Gravity
by thinkFemale
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is suffering from a deathly malady. Draco Malfoy is suffering from the Dark Lord's influence on his family. As they both navigate adulthood and finding their place in their world in the brink of war, they find solace in each other's ability to keep the other grounded.


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, events and setting are JK Rowling's.**

 _Death._

Astoria Greengrass does not fear death. From an early age, she has come to accept her ancestral curse that unfortunately was gifted to her. For many, death is an unnerving topic that they try not to dwell on. But for the young pureblood, it seems to be the cause for every decision made for her by her parents.

She is plagued by an unforgivable sickness much more than a regular witch. But as it can be used against her family, to bring the Greengrass to shame, a pact was made between those in the family that under no circumstance could an outsider know about Astoria's situation. Not even their _friends_ or their Hogwarts professors.

The young Greengrass shuddered at the memory of her last sickness. Her family feared that this would be the time that death would claim her, as it had been a more painful and longer illness. Daphne, her sister whose sole purpose is to become a proper wife and thrives on going to all the pureblood social gatherings even cancelled her attendance to sit by her ailing sister. Astoria vividly remembers the sadness etched in all their faces while she tries her best to summon everything she can to whisper one wish to her parents, "Please, Father. I'd like to see even a glimpse."

On any other circumstances, Thaddius Greengrass would not allow any use of such potion as he uses it for personal gain to threaten those who do not comply with his wishes. But this was his daughter on her deathbead, suffering painfully. Daphne looked at her father, for once, raising her voice, "What are you doing Father, give her mercy!"

Thaddius looked at her eldest daughter and succumbed to Astoria's wishes. The potion lays directly on his possession at all times. On his breast pocket, he retrieved an antique looking bottle holding a dark liquid that resembles a mixture of blood and dark ink. They call it _Posterum_ , a serum that had been in the Greengrass family for what seems to be eternity, used infrequently. _Posterum_ gives a small glimpse of the future for the drinker if the timeline is not disrupted.

"Darling, you know the effects of drinking this." Thaddius warned as he prepares it for her. He pours a small drop on her tea along with a prick of his blood, as it always needs to have the blood of a Greengrass to use.

Astoria nodded weakly. It renders the drinker incapacitated for an entire day, submitting to a peaceful slumber where all her senses would be shut off. If the potion shows her something terrifying, Astoria will be relieving it for the entire duration of her incapacitation. With the wizarding world in the brink of a war, Thaddius worries what the future holds for Astoria, if she is even alive.

Astoria drank the solution, a piercing scream eliciting from her chapped lips. Daphne broke into a wash of sadness as she feels her sister's body limp.

 _"Mother! Mother!" A young child urged. Astoria looked down and saw the boy who calls her Mother. He's got such blonde hair that reminds her of someone she can't quite figure out. The boy's eyes held such love and adoration that she couldn't help but smile, "Is it time to open presents? I can't wait to see your reaction on my gift!"_

 _Astoria felt the need to grab onto presumably her son, an action that left her gasping as it is extremely uncharacteristically unlike any pureblood families to be carrying their children. She walked down the Manor as if she knows exactly where she was going, as if this was hers. She couldn't help but observe at how extravagant her Manor is._

 _She feels nervous as this had been the third time she's begged her Father to give her Posterum and the first two of her future that she's seen were the same and it involves finishing school. This had been the first time that truly showed her a glimpse of her actual future – if she is to have one – and it frightened her that she was already taken with this boy that she's suddenly had an inkling of fear of death._

 _She turns to find a Christmas tree, decorated in silver, reminding her of her house colors. Her husband, tall and haired like her son was turned back on them, arranging the gifts that lay under their tree. She feels a tear forming in her eyes at the surge of emotions she's never felt before. Was it pride?_

 _Yes, indeed, if she could last her sickness to have this future, she'd be indeed the proudest witch in the world. She feels the love radiating from her son and what seems to be a happy family._

 _"Happy Christmas, love." Her husband turned to show Draco Malfoy, a boy in Daphne's year._

 _Astoria almost lost her footing and dropped her son. Looking back to her son, she could see the resemblance – the hair, pointed chin, porcelain fair skin. Oh dear, Astoria thought. How in the world did she end up here? Draco looked almost the same as she remembers, shoulders more relaxed and a genuine smile on his face. Astoria had only ever seen Draco Malfoy sneer._

 _Her son reached for his father, taking a hold of her hand and dragging her to the tree. Draco did not hesitate to give her a kiss on the lips and the warmth of his lips made her feel even more nervous inside, "Happy Christmas." She whispered._

 _"Can she open my gift first, Father?" Her son almost bouncing in excitement._

 _Draco chuckled, "Of course, Scorpius."_

 _Astoria mentally laughed at the name of her son – Scorpius. It seemed such a – Malfoy – name. She wonders if the Posterum was not made properly and she was sent to an alternate universe instead of her future. Draco had barely given interest in her at all and she is to believe that they will marry and have a grand life? It wasn't long until Scorpius pointed to a wrapped box. Astoria giggled, her husband sending her a wink. She slowly opened her gift, "Open it, Mother!"_

 _"We're impatient today, are we, Scorp?" Draco cleared his throat._

 _Scorpius smiled, "I'm sorry Father but we've worked too hard for this gift. I just want her to love it!"_

 _And love it she did. Inside the box was a charmed picture of her sitting comfortably on a sofa, her hair unruly placed in a braid, her belly almost ready to give birth to Scorpius and Draco kneeling down kissing it. Both Astoria and Draco looked very much in love and happy and she could not resist the tears. She almost heard a sob in her voice as her son's eyes got big with worry, "Oh Scorpius, I love it. I love it so much. Thank you, my son."_

 _"Not to worry Scorp, those are tears of happiness." Draco exclaimed as Astoria suffocated her child with a warm hug. Scorpius smiled in victory and placed his tiny hands around his mother's neck._

"'Storia?" Daphne tried getting her sister's attention. "You've been in a daze since you woke up from Father's _Posterum._ Are you feeling ill again?

Astoria shook her head and gave her sister her undivided attention. They had arrived early to Hogwarts Express to ensure a private compartment. It had been a week since Astoria was restored to full health and she had not spoken to anyone in her family about her future. She feels somewhat empty – having felt the warm love of both Scorpius and Draco – and she now has a newfound energy to fight off her sickness. For the first time in her life, she truly wish to break free of her illness.

"I haven't fully thanked you for staying with me, Daph. I know how important Parkinson's ball was to you." Astoria quipped.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Yes it was which means you owe me."

Astoria chuckled, gracious that Daphne isn't one to prod and coddle her with questions, "And how may I repay you, dear sister? Must I do your transfiguration homework for you?"

"Absolutely not! That is what I have Bullstrode for," Daphne exclaimed, "I'd like for you to hang out with my friends and I this year, Tori. I've almost lost you and I'd kill myself if I let you live your life in Hogwarts stuck in that dreary library! You will see, my friends and I are a bunch of fun!"

"I would not be stuck in the library if you've helped your little sister with Ancient Runes! How ever I am going to pass that class this year will be beyond me."

"Do you need help with Ancient Runes, little Greengrass?" Blaise Zabini asked, his figure appearing on their compartment door. He let himself in and sat next to Astoria, "I'd give you some nightly sessions of tutoring if you'd like."

Unfortunately his offer was coated with something sexual to which Astoria grimaced.

Daphne threw a chocolate frog on him, "Don't hit on my younger sister, you dog!"

Next, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy entered their compartment and suddenly Astoria's mind went back to her future. She tried her best to avoid anyone's eyes as she started having a hard time breathing properly. She stood up, attempting to leave, "Well Daph, as you now won't be alone, I shall see you in the Great Hall."

"Leaving so soon, little Greengrass?" Theodore Nott asked, blocking the door. "Daphne said you'll be with us this year, is this not true?"

"I've got my own set of friends." Astoria replied coolly.

"Who? The mermaids in the Black Lake?" Pansy jibbed, laughing.

Astoria rolled her eyes, "Those mermaids are only nice to witch and wizards they seem above them. For those that they deem mediocre and can easily be killed, they are atrocious to. So perhaps they know you are a weak witch and I'm not?"

No one from her house truly insults Pansy openly, as a matter of fact, they all try to be on her good side as she is the most popular witch in their house. Pansy stood up, "How dare you!"

She feels eyes burning behind her and she prays and hopes to Merlin that it isn't Draco Malfoy resembling interest in her. Theo raised his eyebrows at her audacity but it was Daphne that saved her, "Oh sit down, Astoria. Chances are all compartments are full and Pansy have some patience on my little sister, she's not used to having company."

Pansy huffed, "She better just keep her mouth shut."

Astoria's shoulder relaxed and she finally sat back next to Blaise while Theo sat next to Draco. She could feel his steel eyes on her, but she's suddenly found the hem of her skirt to be the most fascinating way to avoid his eyes. She did keep her mouth shut throughout the entire time, ignoring everyone around her as they started gossiping about everything from classes, students and professors.

She bit her lip and forced herself a small glance at Draco and she was surprised by the way his eyes held her stare. The eyes staring at her seem so hardened – lacking the warmth that made her melt in her vision. But all she could feel was the way Draco's lips felt on hers as she carries their son.

If her illness does not come for her first, she fears that the vision alone will drive her insane to the point of death.

 **It's been a while since I've written! Apologies for any mistakes but I hope it was a nice read. Please tell me what you guys think, I'd love some feedback. Thank you .x**


End file.
